


Success

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Not Everything Goes As Planned, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: McGonagall gives them an assignment and Harry is determined to excel at it, even if his partner is Draco Malfoy.





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Snakes  
Word count: 404
> 
> Thanks to kai_ for the beta work!
> 
> (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)
> 
> I based this loosely on the 'animagus' entry on the Harry Potter Wiki, so maybe it doesn't match with people's headcanon for the process, but don't mind my nerdy Ravenclaw brain :P

Harry watches the sky through the windowpane, grey and heavy, waiting for the upcoming storm. He startles when the rumble rattles the glass. He must have missed the lightning, but it’s finally happening. 

He finds his project partner working on a potion at the dungeons and blurts, “It’s time.”

Malfoy nods and takes the vials from the cabinet, following him to the empty class they found weeks ago.

“Ok, let’s check the steps.”

“Malfoy, we’ve done that a hundred times. It’s only two steps left.”

“This can go horribly wrong so forgive me for being cautious, you nitwit.” 

Harry rolls his eyes as he accepts the vial from Malfoy’s hand. “Ok,” he concedes, “we recite the incantation, we drink the potion and that’s it.”

Malfoy exhales. “Right.”

“Ok, let’s do it,” Harry says, then he recites the words and drinks the potion in one gulp.

“Wait!” Malfoy’s eyes open wide comically before rushing to do the same. Harry sees as Malfoy scrunches his face, when he feels the first spasms. He tries to keep his eyes open to keep track of the process, he has to write everything down after all, and he wants to prove to McGonagall, and to everyone, that they can do this joint project and success; but when his glasses fall and his body shrinks and his clothes are too big… well, black is all he can see.

“Are we alive?” He hears Malfoy saying.

“I guesss sso.” Harry wonders why his voice sounds so… so sibilant. He moves through his robes -wondering why is he so small- and towards a soft lightness. He gets confronted with a pale-yellowish snake with grey eyes and it takes him some heartbeats to realise that he is facing Malfoy in his animagus form. 

“You assshole,” Malfoy says, lunging forward and tacking him to the cold floor, “monthsss of preparationsss and you almosst muck it up.”

“You are a sssnake!” Harry says as they struggle and roll in a tangle off… well, not limbs, certainly.

“Have you sseen yoursself in a mirror lately?” Malfoy says, and Harry swears he is raising a non-existent eyebrow.

Harry’s reptile heart sinks. “I wass ssuposse to be a sstag.”

“I think it’ss neat,” Malfoy says, looking proud at his scales. “And, it could be worssse. We could be ferretss.”

“Wait, wait, weren’t clothess ssuposssed to transsfigure with our body?”

Malfoy waves his tongue, looking around, before replying, “Sssshit.”


End file.
